Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-7p + 9}{5p - 6} \times \dfrac{1}{4}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(-7p + 9) \times 1} {(5p - 6) \times 4}$ $q = \dfrac{-7p + 9}{20p - 24}$